


Fig Orchard

by Dimik_Gimik



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Anal Sex, Foreplay, M/M, Oral Sex, historically innaccurate, pink is a nice guy but freddy pushes him to the edge, where being gay is aye o.k.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimik_Gimik/pseuds/Dimik_Gimik
Summary: "It was the party of the century, it was at the most esquisit villa in California on a cliffside looking over the Pacific Ocean. Limosuines and town cars lined up in the courtyard dropping off dames in furs smoking cigarettes through long filters. Pearl and diamond necklaces swaying above bosoms, men in fine suits and tuxedos with french cuffs and pleated trousers. Cheers surged through the mansion accompanied by bottles of champagne popping, glasses stacked on top of each other like an inverted chandelier, a waiter was on a ladder pouring chilled champagne into the glasses and it trickled over and shined in the soft light."
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. Pink (Reservoir Dogs), Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Kudos: 97





	Fig Orchard

It was the party of the century, it was at the most esquisit villa in California on a cliffside looking over the Pacific Ocean. Limosuines and town cars lined up in the courtyard dropping off dames in furs smoking cigarettes through long filters. Pearl and diamond necklaces swaying above bosoms, men in fine suits and tuxedos with french cuffs and pleated trousers. Cheers surged through the mansion accompanied by bottles of champagne popping, glasses stacked on top of each other like an inverted chandelier, a waiter was on a ladder pouring chilled champagne into the glasses and it trickled over and shined in the soft light.

Two men entered the mansion, an interesting looking chap by the name of only Pink and around his arm was his date, a young man by the name of, 

“Freddy.” Pink squeezed his shoulder, Freddy looked up at him, smoking a cigarette.

“Hm?” Freddy was wearing a tuxedo with a silk, baby blue bowtie with a shirt to match. Pink was in a green suit with a gold shirt, looking like the embodiment of a casino, like he was really made of gold. Freddy blew out smoke. 

“Remember, we’re here on business so behave yourself.” Pink was a nervous guy, a perfectionist, a guy who needed everything to go as planned to the “T.” Freddy took offense to this. 

“Hey, I’m a good boy you don’t need to worry about me, Pink.” The truth was that Freddy has been nothing but trouble for Pink, he was a good kid but he drank too much and fucked around too much. It wasn’t good for Pink’s image as a successful and respected business owner. He had too much to worry about, running two casinos in Las Vegas and keeping track of all that money and all the problems that came with such wealth, he had enough to worry about. He didn’t need to babysit Freddy all night in addition to the stresses he was plagued by. They moved around the room, looking for the man Pink needed to see. “I swear on my mother, Pink.” Freddy put a hand to his heart and the other up, he flashed a toothy grin. 

Pink rolled his eyes, “Alright, alright.” He dropped his hand from Freddy’s shoulder, a waiter came by with some champagne. Pink took a glass, Freddy took two, he knocked back both of the bubblies and Pink restrained himself from rubbing his forehead, he could feel his hair falling out already. Freddy burped politely into a fist and smiled at Pink. “Let’s just get this over with.” They went up a tall staircase that led up to the second floor which looked like arms hugging the mansion’s banisters. Up there was a room with a bar, billiard tables and many gambling games. Poker, roulettes, dice games, some dart boards on the walls that almost beg for an accident to happen. Pink and Freddy take a seat at the bar, they order some hard liquer. Freddy’s rubbing his back. 

“You’re always so stressed, why don’t you relax? It’s a party!” Freddy sipped his rum ‘n’ coke. Pink sighed exasperately. 

“We’re not here to party, Freddy. I told you, we’re here on business, do you understand what that means?” Pink shrugged the hand off his shoulder, he looked at Freddy, his face was turning sour. Pink laughed mean and sarcastic, “It means that I have to convince Mister Cabot to invest in my businesses or you don’t get the nice things you want.” Pink took a long drink. 

“I work hard too, y’know. If it weren’t for me you wouldn’t even be here.” Freddy knocked back his drink and ordered another. 

“Yeah, yeah. You work real hard, socializing and batting your eyes at strange broads and fellas.” Pink shook his head, he wasn’t even looking at Freddy anymore.

Freddy huffed, “Fine. I’ll leave you alone, you’re obviously not enjoying my company.” Freddy hopped off the bar stool and took a cigarette from his silver case and lit it with a match. He walked around the room, watching other people play roulette, craps, silent poker players who tried to bullshit each other with bad hands. He wasn’t interested in playing any of these games but the room was large and the night was young so he kept on. In the back of the room by large window panes that reached the ceiling he saw a small group of men and women rolling some dice, but it wasn’t like any game he saw before. They were playing on a modest table, just big enough for all of them to sit around, they were laughing and yelling. Some of them of them were asian with darker skin. He recalled the time he traveled to Thailand with Pink for business, but Pink was relaxed then and it was almost like they were on holiday. This financial year wasn’t so good for them, sure the casinos kept raking in dough but there was more competition these days, not only were Asian immigrants putting a hand into the pot, the rivalry with Native Americans had grown stronger as they grew more rich and powerful, and the government and mob were hitting them hard. Things just weren’t like they used to be. Freddy sipped his drink and watched an older man shake the dice in his hands, he had a thin mustache, his hair was slicked back fine, he was making jokes and making the other players laugh. He tossed the dice and groaned, must’ve been a bad set. Freddy walked over.

“Excuse me, what are you playing? I’ve never seen this game before.” Freddy asked the players. The man looked up from the table and smiled as he took in his presence. He shook the dice in his hand.

“Balut. Would you like me to show you how to play?” The man rolled a die between his fingers.

“Oh yes, well that is if your friends will have me in their company.” Freddy acknowledged the other people who nodded or raised their glasses as a “yes.” “Splendid!” They laughed in good nature at his excitement.

“Alright, so, I’ll show you.” The man shook the dice.

“But you don’t have all your die!” Freddy pointed to two die on the table, the man chuckled.

“In Balut you roll all the die once, and if you don’t get a good set, like I did, you can roll as many die you want to get a higher score.” He points at the two die on the table, “See I got a six and a four, those are pretty good so I’m gonna leave them there-“

“Well with enough luck you can turn that four into a six, right?” Freddy smoked his cigarette.

“Sure I could, but in Balut, scores aren’t everything. In each round I can roll up to three times and Mr. W over there,” the man gestures to a Philippino man sitting in the middle of the table with a pen and napkin, “is keeping score. You wanna get straights in Balut, not high numbers.”

“Hm, so its not so likely you would get straight sixes then.” Freddy examined the die. “But if you roll the six die, you’ll have a better chance of getting straight fours.”

The man grinned, “Even so, with five die that’s a long shot. I’d have to be a real lucky guy.”

“Perhaps luck is on your side tonight.” Freddy smiled, watched the man pick up the six-die and roll them in his hand. He held out the dice in front of Freddy, he blew on the dice and they all watched the dice leave the man’s hand and scatter on the table. They clanked and clattered, straight fours.

“Baluuut!” The man cried and pulled Freddy tight to him, the man’s kissed his head. Cheers and groans traveled through the table. “You angel you, you won me big time!” 

“The game isn’t over yet, Larry.” Mr W. stated, a strong Philippino accent coming out as he spoke.

“Oh, shut it, sore loser.” Larry patted Freddy’s back. He leaned in and whispered, his pointer finger tapping Freddy’s chest. “You, you are something else, kid. What’s your name?” 

Freddy looked very interested in Larry, “Freddy.”

“Freddy…” The game was continuing as they spoke, “My name’s Larry.” He extended his hand and they shook hands. Larry put a hand on Freddy’s shoulder. “Will you stay for the rest of the game? I could use a lil’ more luck by my side.” 

“It would be my pleasure.” Larry pulled out his chair for Freddy to sit, he stole another chair and sat beside him. Freddy took a cigarette out of his case and Larry was ready with a burning match. Freddy leaned forward and puffed on his smoke. “Thank you, Larry.” They played Balut for a while, they won some and lost some but they were more interested in each other than in the game. Larry’s arm rested over the back of Freddy’s chair, sometimes his hand would rub his shoulder or brush the back of his neck. Freddy talked with the other players about his trip to Thailand and they discussed their lives in the Philippines and breifly about the businesses they ran, Larry didn’t talk about himself much. He seemed to be a private kind of guy. Every so often he would speak Filipino with the others, Freddy was fascinated by this.

“You wanna drink, Freddy?” Larry asked.

“Yes, a rum ‘n’ coke, if you don’t mind.” Freddy looked up at Larry as he excused himself from the table. 

“I don’t mind at all.” Larry squeezed his shoulder and left. 

A few minutes went by when Freddy felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up expecting Larry but instead there was Pink. He seemed to be in a better mood. 

“Hey, time to go home.” Pink said. Freddy looked at Pink coldly.

“I don’t want to leave, I’m having a good time.” Freddy crossed his legs and smoked his cigarette. 

Pink sighed, “It’s been a long night, Freddy, let’s go home.”

“No.” Freddy turned away and looked at the rococo sconces that hung on the wall. 

“Are you at least gonna ask how the meeting went?” Pink leaned on his chair.

“How did it go?” Freddy asked, uninterested.

“Fine, Mr. Cabot wants to check out the joint next week.”

“Good for you.”

Pink tapped his foot and nodded, rubbed his face and laughed sarcastically. “That’s it? You’re not interested or excited at all?” He talked with his hands. Freddy didn’t say anything, he didn’t turn around to acknowledge Pink at all. Pink rubbed his face again, “Fine, you wanna stay here, be my guest. You know, you’re a real piece of work Freddy, a real fucking piece of work. You got some nerve embarrassing me like this… Look at me when I’m talking to you.”

“Aye, this guy bothering you?” Larry walked over with two drinks in his hands, he set them on the table and glared at Pink. Freddy was about to say “yes” when Pink spoke.

“Don’t worry pal, I’m leaving.” Pink gripped Freddy’s shoulder, he looked up at Pink. “Don’t come crying to me when this fucking asshole rapes you.” Pink loosened his tie as he stormed away.

“Aye, up yours pal!” Larry shoved his fist in the air, a “go fuck yourself” kind of gesture. “What an asshole, you know that guy?” Larry put a gentle hand on Freddy’s shoulder.

“I do… Can we step outside?” Freddy held his drink. 

“Of course.” Larry looked so concerned, it was so sweet. Larry said something to Mr. W in Filipino and they left. Larry got the attention of a waiter who helped him open one of the window panes, outside was a patio that looked over a veranda flush with flowers and sculpted bushes and an orchard even farther beyond the veranda. Larry put a hand on Freddy’s back and led him outside. A server set up a table with two bottles of wine and set aside two glasses for their enjoyment.

“It’s very beautiful here.” Freddy said, looking out to the veranda.

“It is, isn’t it?” But Larry was looking at Freddy. “It’s mine.” Freddy turned his head, he was surprised.

“You’re kidding!” Freddy exclaimed, Larry laughed and took a drink.

“I’m not, this is my villa.” Larry looked at Freddy, took in his rosie cheeks, his lips, his green eyes. He was sure Freddy was doing the same. Freddy leaned into Larry who put an arm around him. 

“It’s beautiful.” Freddy repeated. They looked out to the veranda, Larry rubbed his chin.

“Would you care to take a stroll with me?” Larry looked at Freddy, a small smile grew on his blue face.

“I would love to.”

“Well then grab a bottle and let’s go.” They both grabbed a bottle of wine and headed for the veranda. The view from the patio did little to justify the stunning beauty of the veranda. Begonias, purple crocus, freesias, the unbloomed plant of geraniums, clovers sprouting from the ground with patches of wild flowers spread about the garden. White wooden benches and gazebos were erected in the garden but it was all too gorgeous to admire from one place. They drunk from the bottles of wine as they talked. “So what do you do, Freddy?” 

Freddy took a swig of wine, “I assist in the operation of a couple casinos in Las Vegas… California is much nicer than Nevada, it’s always so hot there.”

“Was that man your, uh, business partner?” They passed a tall bush of Longwood Blue and Pink Weigela. 

“You could say that… He’s a nice guy, he’s just too uptight.” A pause.

“Y’know I think I really did see a stick up his ass.” Freddy laughed at Larry’s joke. They continued on towards the orchard, making a pit stop at a shed so Larry could collect a tarp and, strangely, another bottle of wine. Perhaps Larry liked his liquer just as much as Freddy did, perhaps this isn’t the first time Larry’s taken another lover to his orchard. “I’m in the waste management business myself.” Larry took a drink.

Freddy cocked an eyebrow and laughed, “What? No you’re not! How can you afford all of this with such a career?” Larry shrugged. Freddy looked confused, you could see him try to make the gears turn in his head through the alcohol. “Wait, isn’t that a euphemism for the mob?” Larry just smiled, kinda cocky actually, he looked at Freddy. He didn’t need to say it. Freddy was pretty impressed, he had tried to tell Pink to get into the business but he always said it was too risky, illegitimate. “So you’re going to take me into the orchard and kill me, right?” Freddy joked.

“Ha! No, no. I was thinking of something much nicer.” They shared a longing, heated look of lust. Freddy hooked his arm with Larry’s. It wasn’t long before they found a suitable spot to set up the tarp. They rested under a fig tree that was still ripening. It was a lot darker in the orchard than in the veranda, the broad leaves blocked the sky but there was patches of starlight that broke through the crowns of the trees. They laid beside each other and made out, their jackets already off and bowties undone. Freddy ran a hand through Larry’s hair, Larry’s hand was on his waist, the other holding his face. Larry undid his cummerbund, Freddy started to unbutton Larry’s shirt. Larry kissed Freddy’s jaw, his neck, careful of not leaving any marks. They were taking it pretty slow until Freddy grinded against Larry’s leg. “Oh, baby, you’re turning me on.” Larry grabbed Freddy’s ass and pulled him closer, shoving his leg between Freddy’s. It was much easier for Freddy to rub against him like a sire in heat. 

“Let me suck your cock.” Freddy said, he kissed Larry’s ear as he groped Larry’s junk through his trousers. He rubbed it and watched as Larry unzipped his pants and pulled out his hard cock. Freddy could barely see it but when he touched it, he couldn’t resist himself. He bent over and kissed the shaft, touching it with his hands and mouth to create an image of its thickness and length in his head. Freddy put his lips around the head and sucked, moving down and running his tongue on the underside where veins pulsed with excitment. Larry sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes. He wished he could see what Freddy was doing with his wonderful mouth but it was too dark. A small price to pay for privacy. Larry gasped when Freddy took his whole cock in his mouth, he groaned and gripped Freddy’s hair, kept his head in place so Freddy could suck and drool and gag on his cock. He released his grip and ran his hands through the kid’s hair as he sucked him off. Freddy pulled off, wiping drool from his mouth and kissed Larry, he took off his pants and Larry followed suit. Larry bit Freddy’s shoulders and nipped his neck, he poured some oil on his hand, from the shed no doubt, and massaged Freddy’s balls, teasing his taint then rubbed a finger against Freddy’s asshole. It wasn’t as tight as he expected it to be, sure there was still some resistance against his finger but it was loose. Larry couldn’t hold it against him though, he was a very handsome young man, so he just put in a second finger. Freddy yelped. He quickly found Freddy’s prostate and curled his fingers slowly, teasing moans from Freddy’s lips. 

“What do you want, baby?” Larry asked in a low voice. Freddy writhed underneath him. “Anything you want, babe. I’ll give it to you.” It was music to Freddy’s ears, he knew it was just sweet nothings but Larry was making him feel so special, like a gem. “Tell me what you want, baby…” Larry finger fucked him, driving his fingers deep and hard into Freddy’s ass. Freddy cried out when Larry’s fingers jammed against his sweet spot. Larry did it again and again–

“Fuck me!” Freddy bit his lip and threw his head back. “Please fuck me, Larry. Please.” He gasped and shuddered as Larry took out his fingers, Larry poured more oil into his hand and stroked his cock, pressed it against Freddy’s quivering asshole but stopped. 

“What did you want again?” Larry was teasing him. Freddy huffed and pushed his hips back against Larry’s cock.

“Please put your cock in me, Larry.” Larry pushed in, feels the tightness he wanted around his cock, he pushes all the way in. Slowly bucking his hips up, desperately wishing he could drive his cock farther up Freddy’s ass. He pulls out then drives it back in, makes Freddy moan deep and low. Freddy pushes back against him with each thrust, he digs his fingers into the tarp and let’s his head fall between his shoulders. A particularly rough thrust knocks him forward, he grabs the small patches of grass on the ground to keep himself steady. “Fuck, fuck.” Freddy chants and moans, he strokes his cock with a dirty hand, stopping to spit in it. Spit and dirty mixing into slick mud on his hard cock, he quickly strokes just below the head. The sound of sweaty skin slapping together, the wet squelch of fucking and masturbating, moans and groans and dry leaves crunching underneath them. Larry panting. 

“I’m gonna come, you want my cum in your ass, baby? Huh, baby?” Larry held Freddy’s face, pushing his fingers through his lips. 

“Yes, God, yes.” Freddy mumbled around Larry’s fingers, slobbering all over them, too high on ectacy to properly do anything but fuck himself on Larry’s cock.

“I’m gonna fill you up, baby. Fill you up, fuck, so tight.”

“Give it to me, fuck.”

Larry’s thrusts stopped and Freddy could feel warm liquid fill his ass, he stroked himself a few more times and he came, shooting his load on the tarp. They both panted, stayed still for a moment trying to catch their breath. Neither of them wanted to move, don’t let this night end, don’t let the sun peek through the trees let the land swallow the sun when it tries to breach the horizon. Make it night forever with stars in the sky and the moon waning above them into darkness and Freddy will just stay here where the night is cool and the wind is gentle and there are no city lights, no harsh heat and the ocean and the veranda and the orchard that lies deep in the villa where owls hoot and crickets chirp and Larry’s gentle breathing fills his ears, his hands hold him, stroke his cheeks and brush his hair out of his face. Kissing with tongue that reignites the fire in his belly. Freddy lays in Larry’s arms, their naked legs touching, Freddy’s hands rub Larry’s arms, he holds his hand, his thumb rubbing the back of Larry’s hand. They pull away. He can see the faint smile across Larry’s face in the dark. 

“Will you stay the night?” Larry whispered. Freddy nestled his head in Larry’s shoulder, looking up to the trees, watching the small, green figs sway with the breeze.

“When will the figs be ripe?” He whispers back. Larry stroked Freddy’s cheek.

“At the end of the month… It will be a good harvest if the wasps can keep their sticky fingers away.” Freddy looked at Larry.

“Wasps eat figs?” A soft laugh came from Larry.

“Yes, well, they lay eggs in the fruit so their offspring can eat after they’re born.” Freddy shuddered and held Larry closer.

“I don’t like wasps very much.” 

“Neither do I, nasty fuckers.” Larry rested his chin on Freddy’s head. “It’s getting cold, let’s head back.” They both stumbled to their feet and tried to find their clothing through trial and error putting on the right pants and jackets, leaving behind the tarp and Freddy’s cummerbund and the empty bottles of wine. They smoke cigarettes on the way back, the red glow guiding their way through the night. Freddy spends the night in Larry’s arms.

Le Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhmmm this was fun to write. I like AUs, they give me life. I like thinking about Freddy coming back again and they eat the figs and lick the sweet juice from their hands, let the bees drink the sweet nectar from the fruit. Alone in the veranda.
> 
> https://dimik-gimik.tumblr.com/post/190620828063/a-gentleman-doesnt-wander-all-over-the-room-and I made a picture for ths fic


End file.
